


Day 165

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [165]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 165

Hugh woke just in time for the midday meal. Any time he tried to find a seat in the mess the other templars made sure to let him know he was not welcome among them. Templars would spread out to take up more room on the benches or claim seats were reserved for so-and-so or just fix him with a cold glare until he moved on. He ended up eating alone in his quarters.

After eating he armored up, the squires were not bold enough to mess with him… yet, so he was able to dress without incident. He made his way to the Chantry where he was to stand guard for a double shift, his third in a row. He was exhausted and worried about falling asleep on duty. The punishment would be severe. He knew he should count himself lucky that he had not been entirely expelled from the Order entirely. He had seen what became of those cut off from the lyrium supply, Samson being the most prominent example.

In his years on the Order he had learned many ways to keep awake on watch. He sang along with the chanting sisters, he tried counting all the worshipers who came in to pray. He made up conversations that the worshipers might be having with each other. He played percussive music on his helmet. He tried to guess which candles were going to get accidentally snuffed by the sisters. He watched the shadowy corners and, like one might do with clouds, decided what animals they looked most like.

He was trying to decide if a particular shadow looked more like a rabbit or a nug, when he noticed something moving within the shadow. His first thought was that his mind was starting to play tricks on him but he decided to go investigate anyway. Something to do to keep himself awake at least.

He was just getting close to the shadowy corner when he heard a soft rustling from behind him. He was now very sure he wasn’t imagining things, but when he followed the sound to its source there was nothing there. He scanned the Chantry and saw the door to the priestess’ chambers close with a soft click. Was there another assassin on the loose? After failing to kill the Knight Commander, was someone going after the Grand Cleric? She was so dedicated to not taking sides in any conflict Hugh had no idea why anyone would try to have her killed.

Hugh wasn’t quite ready to sound the alarm as he went into the chambers and did a quick sweep of the chambers. He started with the Grand Cleric’s and immediately noticed that something was amiss. The drawers on her wardrobe were closed but some garments were poking out, no servant would have left the room in such a state.

Hugh linked upwards and saw an elven figure hanging in the rafters. Before he could raise the alarm the elf dropped a bag on him and fled for the window. Hugh wasn’t sure what sort of alchemical concoction might be in the bag and knocked it aside with his shield. The elf disappeared out the window before Hugh could give proper chase.

When the bag didn’t explode Hugh opened it and looked inside. Rashvine. It took Hugh a few moments to put the pieces together. The elf had snuck in and rubbed rashvine all over (he opened the drawer) the Grand Cleric’s underthings. If she put them on she would have a painful, itchy rash for a few days. He could inform the servants and have all her clothes washed, decent soap would get rid of the rashvine oil but… The reason he was stuck pulling double shifts in the Chantry was because Elthina refused to rein Meredith in.

Hugh opened the drawers and folded everything so as not to raise suspicion. The only thing out of place was a pair of red bloomers that didn’t look like they belonged. Hugh put them at the bottom. 

He collected the bag of rashvine and spent the rest of his shift making plans. He would be arriving back at the barracks just as most of the templars would be leaving and he knew a few who had earned a few days of itchiness.


End file.
